This invention relates to a protective device for a disk type padlock which is applied to interlocking parts at least one of which comprises a housing for enclosing a shiftable bar which housing is shaped to define a recess for receiving and covering the shackle of the disk type padlock and most of its housing when the shackle interlocks with the shiftable bar. The protective device is formed of steel to prevent access to the disk type padlock for severing purposes.
Although the prior art shows protective devices for padlocks, none are believed to illustrate the type of device disclosed and claimed for protecting a padlock which is used to interlock relatively shiftable members of a locking system.
Various types of padlock protectors have been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. Re15,937 entitled xe2x80x9cCar Door Lockxe2x80x9d which issued Oct. 28, 1924 to Fritts shows a car door lock which has a sliding bolt adapted to be securely fastened by transverse rivet which means for preventing easy removal of said rivet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,315 entitled xe2x80x9cDoor Boltxe2x80x9d which issued on Dec. 17, 1912 to Shone provides a door bolt which is provided with means for securing the bolt to the door prevent manipulation of the bolt from outside the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,155 entitled xe2x80x9cPower Actuated Door Locking And Monitoring Assemblyxe2x80x9d which issued on Jan. 6, 1987 to Geringer et al. shows a bolt slidably disposed in a door and lockset means in the door chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,258 entitled xe2x80x9cPadlock Protectorxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 16, 1993 to the present inventor discloses a security device which consists of an exterior mounted housing for a latch bar which defines a recess. The recess provides access to an aperture in the bar by a circular shackle of a disk shaped padlock. This device operates in much the same fashion as the present invention. However, it is also believed to be less effective because of its exterior mounting and structure allow some access to the locking mechanism and the shaft by drills and hammer devices.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved disk type padlock protector is provided which positions the lock and shackle of a disk type padlock in an inaccessible position to a cutting, drilling or prying tool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved disk type padlock protector which prevents cutting access to a shiftable bar used to secure a door in the closed position.
It is still another object of this invention to prevent hammer access to a disk type padlock.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.